My best friend is super cute when he plays videogames and I'm in love
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Josuke loved videogames and then there was Okuyasu, who never got to play any cool game. He didn't even own a console, the poor boy. So of course, Josuke – being the good friend that he was – took upon himself the task to introduce him to the beautiful world of videogames. And that was when things went downhill for him… [Written for josuyasu week day 7, prompt videogames]


**My best friend is super cute when he plays videogames and I'm in love**

Josuke loved videogames; he didn't let a day pass without playing something.

With practice he had become very good at some of them while for other he still struggled to even arrive at the end of the level.

And then there was Okuyasu, who never got to play any cool game. He didn't even own a console, the poor boy.

So of course, Josuke – being the good friend that he was – took upon himself the task to introduce him to the beautiful world of videogames.

And that was when things went downhill for him…

* * *

\- Oh, come on! -, Josuke shouted, almost throwing his controller away for the rage.

Okuyasu couldn't take it anymore and he burst into laughter. He had won again.

\- You stop that immediately! -, Josuke ordered him, but Okuyasu, of course, didn't listen to him, making him want to hit him so hard, but then he decided against it.

\- I've almost beaten you, this time -, he said instead, - Next time I'll be the winner for sure -.

\- Yeah right, you said the same thing last time too -, Okuyasu pointed out.

Actually, three days had passed since the first time he had said that. At first Josuke thought it was just beginners luck, but Okuyasu still managed to beat him in everything they played. How was that possible?

* * *

\- Oh, that's it! Rematch now! -, Josuke exclaimed, taking his controller again.

Okuyasu chuckled, seeing his friend so worked up, but hey, he didn't really mind that. Josuke was far superior in a lot of things, so it was nice being able to best him in something.

He might not be the brightest guy in the world, but at least he was good at videogames, or at least good enough to beat Josuke's ass multiple times.

\- Are you gonna go with Jigglypuff again? -, he asked then, looking at the character selection menu.

\- Yeah, it's my best character -, Josuke explained, - Besides, it's cute as hell, how could I not pick it? -.

After a brief reflection, Okuyasu replied:

\- Yeah, you're right -.

\- So… which one are you going to pick? -, Josuke asked then.

Okuyasu didn't reply immediately; he pondered his choices and then he decided to go with Donkey Kong. He liked the fella and he was also the character he knew how to use better.

* * *

\- And now, are you ready to get your ass kicked, Higashikata? -.

\- Ah! In your dreams, Nijimura! -.

* * *

\- No, no no no no! Don't you dare! -, Josuke exclaimed, tapping the buttons on his controller furiously.

\- Oh I will! -, Okuyasu retorted, punching the cute little pink ball out of the screen.

Now Josuke was down to just one life.

\- Damn it! -, he exclaimed in frustration.

\- Looks like I'll win again -, Okuyasu teased.

Josuke didn't even reply to that, he just growled, trying to get into a more comfortable position – which wasn't that easy since they were both sitting on the ground.

He was definitely going to lose, but he would have fought until the end.

* * *

The last part of the match was always Okuyasu's favourite and, ironically enough, the game itself had very little to do with it.

* * *

He threw a glance at Josuke; he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were focused on the screen. There was something about that, and also the way he would talk to the screen as if it could hear him and he would make noises of pain like he was the one actually getting hit, that always made his heart melt.

Josuke got so worked up for videogames, it was just… so cute, and Okuyasu couldn't bring himself to look away, staring at him with a dumbfounded expression, like it was the first time he saw him like that.

* * *

It might not have been the first time, but it surely felt like it.

* * *

The more Okuyasu tried to focus on the game, the more he found himself staring at Josuke, to the point that the other was actually able to kill him once.

\- Oh shit -, Okuyasu muttered as Josuke let out a victorious scream, despite the fact that he was still at disadvantage.

* * *

Okuyasu still won, in fact, but Josuke managed to get him down to two lives, so it actually went better than last time.

\- I can't believe you let me beat your ass for that long -, Josuke said, stretching his arms, - Are you going soft on me now, Nijimura? -, he suggested, batting his eyes at him playfully.

\- I'd never dream of it -, Okuyasu, apparently unimpressed, started, - I was just… distracted -.

\- Too busy looking at me, uh? -.

* * *

Okuyasu froze.

Oh god, he had noticed. He was royally screwed now.

* * *

He looked up to Josuke, ready to apologize, and he saw him grinning. He knew well that expression: it was the one Josuke made whenever he thought he had fooled somebody.

He wasn't being serious; he hadn't actually noticed.

* * *

\- You wish, man! -, he retorted, smacking lightly Josuke's shoulder, - I'm just tired, that's all… -.

\- Me too, actually -, Josuke said.

He remained silent for a moment, then he got closer to Okuyasu, putting his arm around his neck.

\- Hey, let's go out. We can go buy some ice cream, if you want -, he proposed.

A big smile appeared on Okuyasu's face.

\- Of course, man -, he replied. He would have gone anywhere, as long as Josuke was with him.

\- Awesome! -, Josuke told him, before shutting down the TV.

He got up on his feet, then he turned to Okuyasu, stretching his hand towards him.

Okuyasu smiled, taking his hand and getting up as well. For a moment they were both standing too close to each other, or at least too close for ordinary friends standards. Josuke seemed to be about to lean in, closer, but then the spell broke and they were both at a reasonable distance again.

Maybe it had been just Okuyasu's imagination from the beginning.

* * *

\- When we come back we can have another round, what do you say? -.

\- Damn it, Higashikata. You never give up, don't you? -.

\- Of course not -.

Okuyasu sighed.- Why do I even put up with you, you over-enthusiastic idiot -.

\- Shut up! I know you love me -, Josuke retorted and, well, Okuyasu couldn't really deny that, couldn't he?

\- Yeah, I do -.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** in case it wasn't clear enough they're playing Super Smash Bros


End file.
